1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package with a through silicon via (TSV) interconnect and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a noise coupling suppression structure for a semiconductor package with a through silicon via (TSV) interconnect and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electronics engineering, a through silicon via (TSV) is a vertical electrical connection which passes completely through a silicon wafer or die. A TSV is formed by high performance techniques, when compared to alternatives such as package-on-package. A TSV is used to create three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor packages and 3D integrated circuits. The density of the via of a TSV is substantially higher than alternatives as the length of connections thereby are shorter.
An insulating liner of the conventional TSV serves as a capacitor between the silicon wafer and the TSV via plug. In high speed applications (e.g. RF applications), the electrical impedance of the conventional TSVs are reduced due to the insulating liner. When high speed circuits (e.g. digital circuits) transmit signals, the signals are coupled from the high speed circuits to other nodes such as the TSVs of analog circuits. Thus, noise coupling effect occurs and interferes with the other sensitive circuits (e.g. analog circuits), affecting the overall performance of the semiconductor package, which requires a high clock rate and analog precision.
Thus, a novel noise coupling suppression structure for a semiconductor package with a TSV interconnect is desirable.